


That's My Baby

by vysila



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the Wedding Challenge on the muncle community on LiveJournal. Unabashed slash. Napoleon and Illya move from working partners to friends to lovers to life partners. They've been through better and worse, richer and poorer, sickness and health - and now that gay marriage is legal in New York, it's time to live happily ever after.</p>
<p>Song performed by Frank Sinatra</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Baby

  
  



End file.
